


Falling through walls

by pokeabsol



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeabsol/pseuds/pokeabsol
Summary: When a girl on her way homes notices a lost child and tries to help him she ends up on a weird adventure!





	Falling through walls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 9th grade for a homework assignment which is why it's so bad. I found it again today and instead of doing homework I decided to post it here. I didn't check for grammar or reread it or anything, I'm just super bored. I guess if enough people like this mess and want more I could try and expand this into a multichapter story and rewrite it, so who knows! Good luck and have fun reading....whatever this is....

“I wish this stupid bus would hurry up” I muttered to myself. It was freezing cold and I could make little puffs of smoke while I breathe. It was 5:30and I was waiting to take me home from school. We had an unexpected meeting of the computer club today and just my luck it was a longer meeting than usual. The sun was already starting to set beneath the horizon the red-orange colored skies were turning a dark blue with stars popping out. When all the street lights came on I took out my phone and started typing in my mom’s number who at this point was probably dying of a heart attack because hadn’t called yet and told her about the meeting.  
I was about to press call when I saw a kid walking across the street. He looked to be about 2 or 3 years younger than me making him be about 13. He had dark blond hair which and had the strangest (but prettiest) purple eyes. I didn’t think people could have purple eyes (maybe they were just contacts). He was kind of short only coming up to my shoulders (which was saying something since I'm about 5’2), and he was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt.  
What was someone his age doing out this late with no one with him anyway shouldn’t someone be with him or something. The kid ducked into an alley between two stores. Was he lost, maybe I should follow him and help him find his parents. But I swear I could hear the bus coming down the street. Ugh, maybe I’ll just on him and then run back across the street to catch the bus. I looked both ways before crossing the street and sure enough, I saw the bus coming down the street. I walked down the alley praying that no one would come out and try to kill me.  
“Hey, kid are you down here” I yelled into the darkness of the alley. It smelled thanks to the garbage cans and trash littered all over the place. It was so dark now that I could barely make out the stuff in front of me.  
“Are you lost I could help you find your parents” I said. Great now I sound like a creep. I reached the end of the alley when I hear the bus drive off and ugh the kid isn’t even in here! He just vanished into thin air. I was about to walk out of the alley when I notice a little note on the ground. I pick it up and the only thing I could make out was an arrow pointing at the brick wall at the end of the alley. Great, first I have a disappearing child act and now I have a lead, leading me toward a dead end. Though against my better judgment I walked up to the wall and touched it. I was amazed when it rippled almost as if it was water instead of a solid object. Then I was horrified when a large gust of when can from the wall and I fell in.  
Once I woke up I realized I wasn’t in my little town anymore but a large forest with trees about 20 to 30 feet tall and the leaves were nice light green color. There was a bunch of plants that were different colors red, blue, pink, yellow and the entire forest was covered with soft grass. The second thing I notice was how sunny and hot it was. I took off my black gloves and heavy blue coat and stuffed them inside my book bag which thank goodness I decided to empty out at the school since it was Friday, so all I had in it now was the other half of my sandwich and a folder with homework inside. I got up and brushed all the grass and dirt off my jeans and top and ran my fingers through my hair which stop short just little past my shoulders. I looked around normally I would have loved to take in the scenery but I don’t even know where I am! Seriously how do you go from a place colder than Antarctica to a tropical rainforest! Besides all of this was that stupid kid anyway he was the whole reason why I was here anyway.  
I was so upset and frustrated that I could feel my cheeks grow hot and my eyes started to water. I was so fixated on how upset I was that I barely notice a pair of eyes staring at me behind a tree. Its eye was mesmerizing, they were a mix of yellow and dark orange and they looked like they were glowing. I could only make out that it was about the size of a loin but maybe it was friendly. Except friendly animals don’t growl, and friendly animals don’t have huge fangs, and friendly animals definitely don’t charge at you like you’re the last piece of steak at a BBQ.  
I turned around to run when I realized my legs wouldn’t move they felt like they weighed thousand pounds. The thing was large and it had black and brown striped fur which reminded me of a zebra it had it ran on all four with thick claws and it had large teeth which looked razor sharp and ready to rip me to pieces but I couldn’t move my legs decided not to listen to me and not move . Once that thing was close enough to eat my face off someone with dark blonde hair stepped in front of me and swung a sword cutting the thing on the face. The beast let out a howl but instead of fighting back as I expected it to he ran back into the forest.  
“That’s the third one this week way are so many popping up out of nowhere now” He uttered to himself sheathing his sword. He started to walk away when I felt like I was able to move my legs again.  
“Hey, excuse me,” I said chasing after him. He turned around and I saw he had the same purple eyes of the kid from the alley.  
“No way you’re that kid” I muttered he had the same hair, eyes, he even wore the same clothes the only thing different about him was that he grew a few inches surpassing me and he was now about 5’6 and he looked to be about 16 and that he had a sword that looked like it weighed as much as me.  
“Huh?” he looked shocked that I was even standing there as if I hadn’t even been standing there.  
“You’re that kid that walked into the alley except taller and older” I pointed out.  
“Wait you saw me?” he asked. I knew it! He was the same kid.  
“Well you weren’t exactly invisible”  
“Wait so how-” he started  
“Did I get here I wanted to make sure you were alright so I followed you into the alley and found a note you probably dropped pointing at the brick wall at the end of the alley so I walked towards it and sort of fell inside” I answered.  
“You were able to see what was on the note?”  
“Yes, I’ll have you know I’m fully capable of noticing which direction an arrow is pointing in, now if your done with your little Q and A I have a few questions of my own. First, how did you age so quickly last I checked three years didn’t equal a few minutes. Second”. I said holding up my hand as he tried to cut me off. “Where am I and how did I get here?” There was a slight pause before he answered.  
“Okay question 1 is easy: that’s none of your business and question two you answered that yourself, you fell through the alley and into the middle of the forest.” He stated before walking away.  
“W-wait you can't leave,” I said stepping in front of him.  
“And why not”  
“B-because you have to take me back home”  
“What! Why would I do that?”  
“Because it’s your fault I'm here in the first place”  
“No, it’s not”  
“Yes it is if you hadn’t looked so suspicious I wouldn’t have followed you”  
“Not my problem,” He said stepping around me and continuing straight.  
“B-b how am I, s-suppose to get home” I cried. If he wasn’t going for the guilt trip I was going to have to play a different card my favorite one to play in a situation like these.  
“Oh god don’t start crying” he sounded more annoyed then concern the jerk.  
“I-I just wanted to go h-home” I hiccupped.  
“Alright, Alright I’ll help you get home”  
“R-really thank you so much,” I said wiping the “tears” away.  
“Yeah, yeah let’s get this over with”  
We walked for what seemed like forever under the blazing sun in the forest. He moved so fast that I had to double my pace just to keep up with him. After a few hours of silence, I asked if we could take a break. The sun was setting and it was getting a bit colder out. I also wanted to set up camp before more of those loin, zebra, demon hybrid things came out again. But I was only answered with a glare. However a few minutes later by his suggestion, we did set up camp. We found an area in the forest to make a fire without burning the entire place down. I used my coat as my bed and looked up at the sky it was exactly like the one on earth (I concluded that I was on Earth anymore because Earth didn’t have loin, zebra, demon type things that try to eat you) which made me miss my home, even more, when it suddenly dawned on me.  
“I don’t even know your name,” I said getting up and sitting right next to him on the other side of camp. He was facing the forest so he must have been keeping watch.  
“It’s Roy” he mumbled.  
“Oh, mine’s Kate.” I said “I have a question. How exactly do you plan on getting me home?”  
“The same way you came into Terria through a portal normally only one portal opens up a month but for some reason, a portal opens up once a day now and I know exactly where and when the next one is going to open.” It took me a while to absorb that portals to this world opened up so often and no one else on Earth notices or made it open to the public which was probably a good thing.  
“Ok so why did you come to Earth and I you’re not going to tell me how then why did you come looking like a child”  
“I wanted to look younger because I thought it would keep people from bothering me,” he said looking up from the piece of grass he was playing with to look at me. “But obviously that didn’t work out very well. The reason why I went to earth was that our legends say that the true ruler of Terria comes from a world connected to our own”  
“This may sound stupid but why find the true ruler of Terria” I said stumbling over the last word.  
“Because the “king” now is a tyrant and this world is slowly crumbling,” Roy said balling up his fist. “Don’t worry we’ll be fine” he added a soon as he saw my face.  
“Can we change the subject please like what do I need to know about this world?” I asked reaching into my book bag and pulling out the other half of my lunch.  
“I would say pay attention to people’s eye color they mean different things a dark red mean that the person is angry, yellow means bloodlust, blue means that their upset, purple is calm, orange is hungry and brown is scared,” he said biting into the half of the sandwich I gave him.  
“Oh that’s nice,” I said. Maybe there was a color for confused because how did people eye color change based on their moods but you know what I don’t even what to know that sounds like a lot of research and math. At some point during the night we both dozed off and in the morning we packed up camp and finally reached the end of the forest. Roy said that the closest portal to be opening would be right outside of the next town. It took us about an hour to get the town. There was a bunch of townspeople outside. Children were chasing after each playing different games while the adults were at merchant areas buying all different types of food and supplies. I felt like I just walked inside my history textbook back when we studied the 1700s. I felt totally out of place when notice the difference in clothing from everyone else they wore bonnets and skirts or dresses and I wore jeans and a purple shirt but I didn’t feel too weird because Roy wore the same century clothes as me but it did still feel a bit awkward. From time to time people did stare but not rudely like they were judging us, more as if curious then anything.  
We stopped at a couple of merchants stalls just so Roy could fill up on food since he had run out earlier. As we exited the town and headed into the forest I thought of another question.  
“How did you get those clothes?” I asked pointing to the ones he wore now  
“I asked nicely for them” he replied making me wonder whether he’s asking nicely and my asking nicely had a totally different definition. The rest of the way through the forest we talked about the different things I had asked him how peopled eye colored change and he’s reply was why I asked so many questions. I asked him what life was like here and he said something rude. We kept this way until we reached a small lake.  
“Okay this is your stop the portal is right over there,” Roy said pointing at the lake.  
“Where?”  
“The lake that is where the newest portal opened up”  
“And if you’re wrong,” I said walking closer to the lake.  
“Then I hope you can swim”  
I was about to tell him off when I heard a bone-chilling howl that sounded like those monsters or as Roy had called them “Gelbas”. Sure enough, six of them popped out of the woods all with dark red and yellow eyes. There was one that had a still healing slash wound across its face.  
“What are we going to do,” I asked trying to hide the fear inside my face it was six against two and only one of us had any weapons I didn’t like our chances.  
“We aren’t going to do anything” I was about to ask him what he meant by that when I was suddenly pushed into the lake and blacked out.  
They told me it was a Sunday the day I woke up at the hospital and I had no memories of what happened. I was told I was found in the next town’s park completely knock out. When I told the police I had no memories of what happened they dropped the case and eventually, everything went back to normal. I went back to school and hanging out with my friends. Back to the computer club and after convincing my mom back to taking the bus. It was Friday around 5:30 two months after I woke up in the hospital and it was finally starting to feel warm again. I was running late again because computer club had another long meeting and I was waiting for the bus. As I waited for the bus, across the street I thought I saw someone staring at me. Finally, when the bus came I couldn’t help but thinking as I sat down in the back and stared at the clouds that guy (he looked to be about 16) with the dark blonde hair had the prettiest blue eyes I ever saw.


End file.
